digimon
by Tiana Kayy Simpson
Summary: suck at summarys just R&R got this story from a friend so i didnt type it but my friend gave it to me


Recording studio Yamato Matt Ishida house.  
"Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now" Mimi had just finished singing the last part to her and Matt's new song. Mimi exited the room she was in and was now in the room with Matt. Matt said "thanks for singing the song with me" Mimi smiled and looked at Matt and nodded to him.  
Kamiya's house  
Tai was writing an email to Sora.  
Dear Sora, I'm sorry I made fun of your hair. I know you haven't been this mad at me since I forgot to tell you I threw up in your hat. You say you love thunderstorms, so what are a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai  
"Love….I mean from" Kari walked in and said "who you writing to Tai?" Tai covered up the screen where it said Love and said "it's just an email joke, what are you doing in here anyway" Kari said "I'm going to a birthday party, if you want to send a email all you got to do is…click" Tai said "I wasn't going to send that letter" Kari said "than why did you write it for" Tai said "Oh go to your party" Kari said "OK"  
Tai looks back to his screen and said "I can't believe she is going to read my letter" A message came up on the screen saying unable to deliver and Tai said "what…unable to deliver, you try and tell a girl your sorry" He fell backwards in his chair.  
Matt Ishida house  
"Matt, I'm going to go and head home, I heard you were going to visit your grandma in the country" Matt hugged Mimi and said "I'm so sorry, but it's with T.K call me if anything happens ok" Mimi pulled out of the hug and said "ok" Matt opens the door then picked his bags up and walked out of the door with Mimi behind him, Mimi closed the door for Matt. A car pulled up Mimi and Matt slowly walked to the car. Once Matt put his bag in the boot he walked over to Mimi and said "look like this is it" Mimi said "see you later"  
Kamiya's house  
Daiz walked in and saw Mrs Kamiya making liversticks. Daiz said "Hi Mrs Kamiya is Tai home" Mrs Kamiya said "yes, he is in his room" Daiz went into Tai's room and saw him on the floor. Daiz said "Tai, unable to deliver" Tai said "yes, it is unable to deliver do you know why?" Daiz said "no, but I was just wondering if you want to go you know where" Tai said "you have the digivice's ready?" Daiz smiled and pulled out her digivice and said "I'm step ahead of you Tai"  
Digital World  
"Daiz, you ok, you seem upset." Tai asked with worry. Daiz looked at Tai and said "yeah, I'm just upset 'cause I'm moving to Colorado" Tai looked at Daiz than said "it's ok, as long as we have each other and the digimon nothing can happen" Agumon and coolmon came and saw Daiz and Tai and surprised them by showing up.  
Coolmon said "Yo D to the A to the I to the Z, what's been hanging" Daiz and Tai laughed Daiz said "coolmon, nothing, what's been happening here" Agumon said "nothing" Just when Agumon finish saying that a huge explosion went. Daiz and Tai got up to and looked over to where the explosion came from and Tai said "let's check it out" Daiz grabbed Tai's arm and said "no, I have a feeling it's dangerous" Tai nodded and grabbed his digivice and said "so what let's go" When they got to the explosion Daiz saw how almost the area they were in was almost completely destroyed. Daiz said "Coolmon I need you to Digivolve into metal garrumon" Coolmon smiled and said "Yo coolmon is gonna Digivolve to….Metal Garrumon" Tai said "Agumon Digivolve to War Greymon" After they both Digivolved it they both Digivolved together to form Omnimon. A digimon came out and said "Daiz, go back" Daiz said "what do you mean…back" The digimon left, Tai said you know that digimon" Daiz said "yes it's Kokomon a virus had attacked him some time ago, Matt was the only one to know about it until now"  
Sora's house 5:30p.m (after Tai and Daiz left the digital world)  
Sora was sitting down in the lounge room with Daiz who was spending the night. "You, really miss him don't you" asked a curios Sora. Daiz leaned back against the lounge and said "yeah, we were going to spend the entire summer together, besides it's the longest I haven't been near or called him"  
2 months into summer vacation  
"Hello….this is Daiz" Daiz said as she answered her mobile phone. A guy in a scary voice said "hello, Daiz this is your worst nightmare, I know everything about you, and Kokomon" Daiz was becoming scared and said "who is this" The guy said "I'm in your house right now" Daiz walked up to her front door and walked inside she was about to grab something but something grabbed her. Daiz was about to scream but she realised it was Izzy. Sora came downstairs and said "Daiz, can I borrow you phone" Daiz nodded and tossed Sora her phone and said "Sora,, I'm gonna bounce to the you know where, make sure the you know what closes after I go through" Izzy came into the lounge room and said "I can do that for you Daiz." Daiz left for the digital world and Izzy closed the portal so no one who wasn't part of the Digidestined figured out that there is another dimension.  
12p.m lunch real world  
All the Digidestined were in the real world at the park hanging out. Daiz got up and started to play soccer with Tai, Davis and Sora.. T.K and Kari were over by the swings. Willis was talking to Terrimon. Daiz stopped when she heard something. Willis got up and stood next to Daiz. They both knew what was going to happen next. Kokomon came and said "go back…to the begging" Kokomon started attacking. Davis got Veemon to Digivolve but by the time he finished digivolveing Kokomon was gone.  
Colorado 8p.m (2nd generation)  
Daiz, Willis and the rest of the 2nd generation Digidestined were in Colorado and where the virus first attacked Kokomon. Veemon got attacked and tried to Digivolve but fell over and said "I think I sprained something trying to Digivolve" Daiz and Davis said "why don't you pick on someone your own size you big bully" Willis walked up to Daiz and Davis and said "Davis, Diaz stop acting like a baby" Daiz said "who you calling baby" Davis said "you baby" Davis and Daiz looked at their hands and said "ah, I'm a baby" Willis said "Kokomon made time go backwards" Daiz said "go back, he meant go back to when the virus first attacked him" Kari and T.K came with Angemon and Angewomon" The both relished two golden digieggs. Willis said "what am I supposed to do with this" Daiz said "do exactly as I do, golden aroma energise" Willis repeated "golden aroma energise" After the two golden amour digimon destroyed the virus Kokomon said "Willis, Daiz" Daiz and Willis said "Kokomon, the virus, it's all gone" Kokomon said "Thank you" He disappeared Coolmon and Terrimon were gone as well. Willis started crying and said "now I lost both of them" Terrimon came out and said "Willis, told you we're friends and friends are always there for each other" Daiz looked up and said "coolmon" Coolmon said "Yo D to the A to the I to the Z, I could never leave you" After a few minutes every one was there normal age and Willis said "I guess without the virus it was too much for him" Davis said "there's one thing you got to learn digimon never really die"  
New York 5p.m  
Willis said "I'm going to really miss you guys" Kari said "yeah, of course we will miss you to" Willis gave Yolei and Kari a kiss than picked up Terrimon and ran off. Davis ran in front of Kari and said what did I say about kissing Kari she's my girl" Kari said "what do you mean your girl" Davis said "nothing, just guy talk" Daiz was shocked.  
A week later  
Daiz and Willis were walking along a lake side. Terrimon and Coolmon said "does anyone besides me smell a digiegg" Daiz and Willis turned their heads towards the lake and saw a digiegg floating in the water. Daiz and Willis said Kokomon. Daiz picked the egg up and gave it to Willis and said "take care of Kokomon, I'm sure Terrimon will enjoy his brother back" Willis said "yeah, see you and Coolmon again sometime"


End file.
